Beyblade:O conto de Fadas sem Fadas!
by Mione11
Summary: continuação de " Beyblade:o conto de fadas maluco". Dez anos depois da primeira aventura, Kai e Tyson tem que salvar os seus filhos e impedir que o irmão pirado do Tyson e o avô vingativo do Kai roubem seus reinos, e o que é pior, sem a ajuda das fadas!
1. Beyblade:O conto de Fadas sem Fadas!

Mione11: Dessa vez uma continuação, espero que vc's gostem ;)

Beyblade: O conto de fadas sem fadas!

Dez anos depois de sua primeira aventura, Kai Hiwatari levava uma vida tranqüila como rei, ou melhor, quase tranqüila... Dranzer agora tinha aprendido a lançar bolas de fogo, e seu filho, agora com 10 anos, brincava de tentar rebatê-las com um bastão de metal mágico enviado pelas fadas; e uma das bolas acabava de entrar pela janela de seu escritório e passar raspando por sua cabeça.

Kai:- Gou Hiwatari! Quantas vezes eu já disse pra você não brincar de rebater bolas de fogo perto do castelo? Por que você não vai brincar disso mais longe hein?

Gou:- porque a mamãe não deixa eu ir até lá sozinho!

Kai:- vai com ela então.

Gou:- ela saiu...

Kai:- então vai com algum dos empregados.

Gou:- ela também proibiu os empregados de irem comigo, disse que tinha que ser você, porque você tem que passar mais tempo comigo, e se você não vier eu falo pra ela que está me maltratando e ela manda você dormir no quarto de um dos empregados!

Kai:- tudo bem, estou indo...

Ele suspirou e saiu de seu escritório, as duas únicas coisas que ele não conseguia controlar no reino eram sua mulher e seu filho.

Mais tarde a Hilary apareceu por lá e os três voltaram, no meio do caminho a Hilary disse.

Hilary:- ah!Amor, eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa...

Kai:- o que?

Hilary:- é que o Tyson está vim vindo pra cá... pra passar uns dias...

Gou:- o tio Tyson vem sozinho?

Hilary:- não a Júlia e o Makoto vem junto!

O Kai parou no meio do caminho...

Os dois:- quando eles chegam? O.O

Eles ouviram um barulho do lado de fora.

Hilary:- ahn... agora!

Kai:- vou manda trancarem a cozinha.

Hilary:- você não quer deixar os empregados saírem de lá?

Kai:- quero, o que eu não quero é que o Tyson e o Makoto entrem e devorem tudo ¬¬U

Felizmente pro bolso do nosso querido Kai e pra saúde mental de seus empregados, isso não aconteceu, porque logo que eles entraram a Hilary tratou de distraí-los, mais tarde, ela foi passear com a Júlia, o Gou foi brincar com o Makoto depois que os adultos quase os expulsaram de lá pro causa da bagunça,e o Kai acabou sozinho na sala com o Tyson.

Kai:- seu filho ta cada vez mais parecido com você...

Tyson:- alto, forte e bonito?

Kai:- não, desbocado e estridente ¬¬

Tyson: - e o seu também parece com você, mal humorado e sem educação ¬¬U

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos...

Tyson:- mesmo assim os dois estão crescendo...

Kai: - é...mas isso me faz parecer velho, e eu sou jovem demais pra ser velho u.u'

Tyson: -é, mas não importa quanto tempo passe, você continua o mesmo de sempre ¬¬U

Kai: - olha quem fala u.u'

Mais tarde a Hilary e a Júlia voltaram, já estava ficando escuro...

Júlia:- por acaso vocês viram as crianças?

Kai:- não, eles não voltaram com vocês?

Hilary:- não, que estranho, já era pra eles terem voltado...

Tyson:- relaxem, eles vão aparecer daqui a pouco...

Uma hora depois...

Tyson:- daqui a pouco eles voltam, vocês vão ver!

Duas horas depois...

Tyson:- só mais um pouco...

Três horas depois...

Tyson: -CADÊ MEU FILHO??????

Hilary:- calma Tyson! vamos nos separar e procurar eles certo? Devem ter se perdido no escuro...

Eles fizeram o que a Hilary pediu,mas não encontraram os meninos, mas quando voltaram pro castelo, o Kai se lembrou do lugar que a Hilary não deixava o Gou ir, então todos eles foram até lá,com a Dranzer iluminando o caminho,não tinha ninguém lá, mas quando eles ima embora, Kai achou um bilhete no chão e leu.

Tyson:- o que diz aí?

Kai:- diz que nós temos problemas.

FIM DO CAP. 1!

Demorei pra terminar o capítulo! Me faltava vontade u.u' mas aqui está ele! Uma continuação de "Beyblade: O conto de fadas maluco" como eu tinha prometido ; ),dessa vez não vai ter tanto humor eu acho, talvez mais ação mas não pretendo por drama, muito menos angst, então não esperem ver ninguém sofrendo...muito (talvez um pouquinho por causa do humor).

Por enquanto é isso! E mandem reviews por favor!


	2. Bilhetes

Cap 2-

Cap. 2- Bilhetes

Hilary:- o que tá escrito?

Kai:-** "se vocês quiserem ver os seus filhos de novo apareçam no meu castelo SEM os seus guardas, caso contrário eles é que vão sofrer. **

**-pausa para risada do mal-**

** Hiro Granger."**

Kai:- Não é o irmão de vocês que estava supostamente morto e desaparecido?

Perguntou o Kai pro Tyson e pra Hilary.

Tyson:- não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem, mas é por aí...

Kai:- ¬¬U

Júlia:- o que nós vamos fazer?

Kai:- hoje nós não vamos fazer nada, já está muito tarde, seria perigoso sair agora; vamos dormir amanhã resolvemos o que fazer.

Isso foi o que o Kai disse, mas não foi o que ele fez, assim que viu que a Hilary estava realmente dormindo ele se trocou silenciosamente e saiu do quarto, quando ele já estava no final do corredor...

-ahá! Sabia que você não ia esperar até de manhã!

Kai:- fala baixo Tyson! Quer acordar elas é?

Tyson:- vou com você!

Kai:- não vai não, você tem que ficar aqui e proteger as duas.

Tyson:- aqui tá cheio de guardas e elas não vão querer sair depois do que aconteceu.

Kai:- Tyson...

Mas aí o moreno perdeu a paciência...

Tyson:- escuta aqui Hiwatari, eles também levaram o meu filho, então eu vou junto você querendo ou não!

Kai suspirou e desistiu de tentar fazer o Tyson ficar, não que ele já tivesse visto o amigo nervoso daquele jeito, mas é que a Hilary sempre o chamava de Hiwatari quando estava brava com ele...

Longe dali, dentro de uma carruagem...

Makoto:- to cansado, já chegamos?

Guarda que estava com as crianças:- não

Cinco segundos depois...

Makoto:- e agora?

Guarda que estava com as crianças:- não

Makoto:- e agora?

Guarda que estava com as crianças:- não

Makoto:- e agora?

Guarda que estava com as crianças:- NÃO!E SE VOCÊ ME PERGUNTAR ISSO MAIS UMA VEZ EU CORTO SUA LINGUA!

Makoto:-silêncio

Gou:- erm...

Guarda que estava com as crianças:- QUE FOI?

Gou:- eu só ia dizer que agente chegou u.u'

Guarda que estava com as crianças:- ¬¬U

Assim que as crianças desceram, foram logo levadas pra ver o Hiro;enquanto isso Kai e Tyson tentavam buscar ajuda de deus amigos através de um bloco de bilhetes mágicos dados pelas fadas; a maioria deles dizia que não podia ajudar, outros diziam "no momento não podemos atender,deixe seu recado e retornaremos assim que possível",só o Daichi respondeu,mesmo assim não foi do jeito que o Kai e o Tyson queriam, no bilhete estava escrito:

**"Oi povo! Me desculpem mas eu ando meio ocupado como pequeno Dragoon, sabem como é né? Ele ta crescendo e crianças precisam de atividade (agora imaginem um dragãozinho de 20 metros de altura); mas tem um cara que está me devendo um favor faz tempo, ele mora numa floresta perto do castelo desse tal de Hiro, o nome dele é Johnny McGregor, ele é um caçador e conhece bem o lugar, se vocês forem procurar ele só digam que foi o Daichi que falou pra vocês irem até lá e que se ele ajudar vocês nós estamos quites.**

**Lembranças minhas pra todo mundo,**

**Daichi"**

Kai:-...

Tyson:- pelo menos isso é melhor que nada!

Kai:- hunf, vamos...

Tyson:- pra onde?

Kai:- procurar esse tal de Johnny.

Enquanto isso a Hilary e a Júlia já tinham descoberto que seus maridos tinham fugido!

Júlia:- eu não acredito que eles foram resgatar dos meninos sem agente! O que nós vamos fazer?

Hilary:- simples, vamos atrás deles! Mas antes...

Júlia:- o que?

Hilary:- vamos tomar um chá?

Júlia:- claro!

No castelo do Hiro, ele já esperava pelos garotos.

Hiro:- olá crianças, como estão?

FIM do cap. 2!

Que mães desnaturadas essas duas não? Mas elas vão melhorar eu prometo! Sobre o Daichi, ele me lembrou um pouco o Hagrid falando sobre o Dragoon.

O próximo capítulo só vai sair no mês que vem (ou no próximo) pq eu ando bastante ocupada, mas vou tentar não demorar muito ok?

Por enquanto é isso! E mandem reviews por favor!


	3. A casa do caçador Johnny

Cap

Cap. 3- A casa do caçador Johnny

Kai e Tyson já estavam andando há horas e nada de achar nem floresta e nem castelo, eles estavam subindo um monte pra ver se enxergavam melhor, mas o topo ainda estava um pouco longe...

Tyson:- não... aguento... mais... andar!

Kai:- é isso que dá você ficar comendo o dia inteiro só 'crescendo pros lados' e depois não queimar as calorias disso ¬¬'

Tyson:- ta me chamando de gordo e preguiçoso é??

Kai:- eeeeeeeu?? imagina! Por que iria chamar o meu QUERIDO cunhadinho que sempre ataca a MINHA dispensa e dorme no MEU sofá de gordo e preguiçoso? ¬¬U

Tyson:- ¬¬U

Depois dessa pequena pausa para uma "conversa amigável" os dois descansaram mais um pouco e seguiram até o topo do monte, de onde puderam ver o castelo, a floresta e uma pequena casa de madeira no meio dela.

Tyson:- deve ser a casa do caçador!

Kai:- nossa, é a descoberta do século ¬¬U

Tyson:- será que você pode POR FAVOR deixar as ironias um pouco de lado? u.u

Kai:- não.

Tyson:- muito obrigado ¬¬'

Kai desenhou um mapa atrás do bilhete com a resposta do Daichi e os dois desceram o morro em direção a floresta, ainda trocando farpas, mas esse era o jeito deles de esqueceram por alguns segundos a situação potencialmente perigosa em que estavam e situações potencialmente perigosas pedem um momento de esquecimento de vez em quando.

Enquanto isso, as crianças eram apresentadas ao tio Hiro.

Makoto:- ah! Então você é o meu tio maluco que meu pai falou pra eu nunca na minha vida chegar perto?

Hiro:- isso.

Makoto:- legal!

Gou:- ai minha santa Dranzer! U.U'

-não se preocupe Gou, você também está em família.

Antes que o garoto pudesse perguntar o óbvio "quem disse isso", os dois tiveram uma surpresa, quer dizer, quase, porque não é surpresa pra ninguém que o Voltaire apareceria novamente pra infernizar a vida dos nossos coitados, ops! heróis.

Gou:- quem é você? o.o

Voltaire:- sou o seu bisavô, o seu pai nunca falou de mim?

Gou:- quer dizer, falar sobre um velho tirano que arranca todo o dinheiro dos súditos e explora o próprio neto?

Voltaire: - é

Gou:- não, ele nunca me falou do senhor.

Os outros:- ...

Makoto:- por que eu e o Gou estamos aqui?

Perguntou o menino inocentemente.

Hiro:- porque vocês são nossos convidados.

Makoto:- convidados do que?

Voltaire:- de uma coisa muito importante que vai acontecer aqui

Gou:- e os nossos pais?

Voltaire:- eles também foram convidados, mas vão chegar depois.

Mesmo depois dessas explicações as crianças não ficaram muito convencidas, mas não puderam fazer mais perguntas por que o Hiro mandou alguém levar os dois pra um dos quartos.

Vista de longe, a casa parecia protegida apenas pela floresta, mas como Kai e Tyson descobriram na pele, tinha muito mais armadilhas espalhadas pela floresta do que eles sequer sonhavam...

Tyson:- droga! Essa é a décima vez que eu fico de ponta-cabeça!

Kai:- Quando agente encontrar aquela tal de Johnny eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele...

Meia hora e algumas armadilhas depois, eles chegaram à casa do caçador e o Kai bateu na porta.

-digam o que querem e vão embora!

Kai:- precisamos falar com Johnny McGregor.

Então eles ouviram o barulho da fechadura se abrindo e um ruivo apareceu na porta.

Johnny:- o que vocês querem comigo?

Então o Tyson apresentou os dois e explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido com eles e sobre o bilhete do Daichi.

Johnny:- entendo, então vocês querem que eu os ajude a resgatar os meninos?

Os dois:- sim

Johnny:- certo, eu vou, assim já resolvo as coisas com o Daichi.Só preciso pegar algumas coisas.

Ele pegou algumas ferramentas e colocou numa bolsa, então o Tyson olhou de relance e viu um papel no mínimo suspeito, Johnny percebeu e tratou logo de escondê-lo numa gaveta discretamente.

Johnny:- já estou pronto!

E os três saíram pelo meio da floresta. Longe dali Hilary e Julia tentavam encontrar seus maridos, elas já tinham se perdido, se achado e se perdido de novo, e ninguém sabia dar informações completas sobre pra onde foram Kai e Tyson, até que as duas encontraram um monte de bilhetes deixados no chão.

Julia:- isso aqui foi o Kai que escreveu!

Hilary:- como você sabe?

Julia:- você conhece a letra do Tyson tão bem quanto eu, se ele tivesse escrito isso iríamos precisar de um criptógrafo! U.U'

Hilary:- verdade ¬¬U

Elas viram que faltava só o bilhete com a resposta do Daichi, e foi pra ele que elas escreveram pedindo informações, e ele respondeu que provavelmente eles tinham ido trás do "caçador Johnny" e indicou um caminho porque segundo baixinho,as mulheres tem péssimo senso de direção.

Hilary:- péssimo senso de direção? Ora esse gnomo vai ver quando eu encontrar ele de novo!

Julia:- pode deixar que eu te ajudo ¬¬'

Hilary:- mudando de assunto, humn, Johnny ... esse nome não me é estranho...

Julia:- eu também já o ouvi em algum lugar, só não lembro onde...

Hilary:- vamos descobrir quando agente chegar lá!

E seguiram pelo caminho atrás dos maridos e dos filhos.

FIM do cap. 3!

As idéias pra esse capítulo demoraram um pouco pra sair, mas acho que a partir de agora vai ter um pouco mais de ação, pelo menos é o que eu espero! XD

E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tb!

Por enquanto é só, e mandem reviews me dizendo o que estão achando da fic, por favor! Ok? ;).


	4. Traição?

Cap

**Cap. 4- Traição ?**

Makoto:- isso não abre!

Disse o garotinho do cabelo azul, que tentava abrir a janela do quarto em que ele e seu primo estavam.

Gou:- tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo aqui, primeiro eles não deixaram os nossos pais virem com agente, depois dizem que vamos ver eles mais tarde, agora a janela está trancada e tem um guarda na porta, acho que eles seqüestraram agente!

Makoto:- aiaiaiaiai! E agora? E agora??E agoraaaaaa??

Ele começa a gritar e correr em círculos.

Gou:- cala essa boca! To tentando pensar!

Makoto:- não calo, você não manda em mim!!

Gou:- claro que não! Se mandasse você estaria vivendo num deserto de gelo sendo treinado pra ser um soldado perfeito.

Makoto:-...

Gou:- que foi? O.O

Makoto:- nada, mas acho que seu bisavô ficaria orgulhoso se ouvisse isso vindo de você, só não me pergunte por quê.

Gou:- será que isso me veio á cabeça por estarmos conectados a um universo paralelo onde isso realmente aconteceu e o Voltaire tentou dominar o mundo??

Makoto:- nah! Acho que é só sua imaginação mesmo u.u'

Gou:- é, os anos de convivência com você estão começando a me afetar de verdade ¬¬'

Makoto:- ¬¬U

Enquanto isso Julia e Hilary chegavam à casa de Johnny, como não encontraram ninguém, elas andaram pelo lugar procurando pistas de onde seus maridos estavam, até que a Hilary, fuçando nas gavetas achou o pedaço de papel que o caçador tinha escondido do Kai e do Tyson.

Hilary:- oh-oh! Julia é melhor você dar uma olhada nisso aqui!

Hilary mostrou o papel, que na verdade era uma carta, pra Julia e assim que ela terminou de ler sua cara era de quem estava seriamente preocupada.

Julia:- melhor agente correr.

Enquanto isso Kai, Tyson e Johnny pararam numa clareira para passarem o resto da noite, pois estava ficando muito escuro e segundo Johnny seria perigoso continuar antes do amanhecer. Durante todo esse tempo Tyson tentou falar com Kai, mas com o Johnny por perto não conseguiu, até que o caçador finalmente se afastou um pouco e eles puderam conversar.

Tyson:- Kai... Kai!

Kai:- o que foi?

Tyson:- você confia nesse Johnny?

Kai olhou o ruivo por alguns segundos e finalmente respondeu

Kai:- não, mas não acho que agente tenha outra opção a não ser ir com ele agora.

Tyson:- acha que ele está ajudando o Hiro?

Kai:- sim, acho que ele também está fazendo isso.

Tyson:- como assim também?

Kai:- o reino do Hiro é pequeno, então o exército dele também não deve ser grande, ele não teria força pra ir contra nós dois e nem motivo aparente pra seqüestrar meu filho, o que significa que alguém está junto com ele, alguém que quer se vingar de mim.

Tyson:- Voltaire?

Kai:- provavelmente.

Tyson:- isso está cada vez mais animador...

Kai:- hunf, tanto faz se ele está sendo ajudado ou não, mas se alguém tocar num fio de cabelo daquelas crianças vai se ver comigo.

Antes que o Tyson pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Johnny os chamou.

Johnny:- ei vocês dois! Já dei uma olhada no lugar, acho que é seguro ficarmos aqui hoje.

Os três foram se deitar, mas Kai e Tyson não conseguiram dormir, os dois estavam preocupados demais e acabaram se lembrando de que Hilary e Julia provavelmente estavam indo atrás deles uma hora dessas, e os dois tomariam uma bela bronca caso se reencontrassem, e falando das duas, a bronca era só um começo.

Julia e Hilary continuavam andando, elas precisavam alcançar Kai e Tyson o mais rápido possível, primeiro porque queriam puxar a orelha dos dois e segundo porque estavam preocupadas com a segurança deles.

Julia:- aquele Johnny! Se eu pegar ele vou matá-lo!

Hilary:- calma Julia, eles não podem estar muito longe agora, mas não podemos continuar agora, vamos ter que esperar até amanhã, aí nós pegamos aquele traidor!

Quando amanheceu elas continuaram a andar, e encontraram o acampamento deles, mas o lugar já estava vazio, e eles já estavam muito perto do castelo.

Johnny, Kai e Tyson passaram pelos portões e já estavam em frente ao castelo logo cedo, mesmo assim a dupla achava tudo cada vez mais suspeito.

Tyson: - bom... vamos ver o Hiro então.

Johnny: - "vamos" não em bem a palavra...

Então apareceram centenas de guardas que cercaram eles e Johnny parecia estranhamente normal.

Johnny:- eu vou ver o Hiro, vocês dois, que por acaso estão presos nesse exato segundo, vão ver um lugar bem ruim.

Fim do cap. 4

Demorei hein? Me desculpem, mas eu tive alguns problemas (bloqueio criativo entre eles); mas essa fic já está no final, mais 1 ou 2 capítulos e ela acaba, talvez eu não demore muito dessa vez porque já tenho uma boa idéia do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, mas não é uma promessa : (

Quanto as minhas outras fics, "Complicated" provavelmente sai na semana que vem, já "Segredos",o Crossover ente Artemis Fowl e Harry Potter está temporariamente em hiatus até que eu termine de ler "Time Paradox" ok?

Por enquanto é isso, e por favor mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam do capítulo! ; )


	5. Desconfie do óbvio

Cap. 5- Desconfie do óbvio

Johnny disse que Kai e Tyson iriam ver um lugar bem ruim....pela primeira vez ele estava sendo honesto.

Tyson:- ótimo, nossos filhos estão lá em cima correndo um perigo mortal e nós estamos aqui! Presos nesse porão mofado cercado de guardas.

Disse Tyson falando do calabouço em que eles estavam presos, Kai estava tentando pensar em algo sem muito sucesso, ele estava quase desistindo quando a porta que dava acesso ao lugar que eles estavam abriu com força e os dois viram duas figuras muito familiares entrando.

Tyson:- Julia?

Kai:- Hilary?

As duas ajudaram Kai e Tyson a se soltarem, Julia perguntou pro Tyson se estava tudo bem e a Hilary fez o mesmo.

Hilary:- amor está tudo bem?

Kai:- sim.

Ele respondeu meio confuso.

Hilary:- Você não se machucou?

Kai:- não.

Hilary:- ótimo!

E deu um senhor tapa na cara dele

Kai e Tyson:- o.o

Hilary:- Kai Hiwatari! Como você se atreve a nos dar aquela coisa pra dormir e depois vem até aqui sozinho com o idiota do meu irmão?

FLASHBACK

Na noite em que as crianças foram seqüestradas, Kai ficou preocupado que Hilary ou Julia fossem com ele e acabassem se machucando ou coisa pior, e também ficou preocupado que Tyson fizesse algo idiota estragasse tudo, então ele se lembrou do remédio que seu avô tomava de vez em quando e que fazia dormir a noite inteira, depois de arrumar tudo ele quis ter certeza de que pelo menos as duas tinham tomado tudo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Kai:- eu só queria proteger você.

Ele se explicou meio sem jeito.

Hilary:- ok! Acho que isso é perdoável!

Kai: ¬¬U

Tyson:- mas como vocês passaram pelos guardas?

Julia:- lembra daquele chá que eu disse que era receita de família?

Tyson:- ah, aquele que você tomou pra correr durante 6 horas seguidas atrás de mim até que eu aceitei me casar com você?

Julia:- esse mesmo! É que além de super resistência ele também dá super força.

Hilary:- então nós arrebentamos os guardas, e aqui estamos nós!

Disse ela com o sorriso mais natural (e assustador) do mundo.

Hilary:- o que vamos fazer agora?

Perguntou ela enquanto todos ajudavam a trancar a multidão de guardas desmaiados nas celas.

Kai:- acho que não adianta fazer nenhum plano agora, não conhecemos direito o lugar e não sabemos como o Gou e o Makoto estão, vamos achar o Hiro e depois agente pensa no que fazer.

O grupo andou bastante pelo castelo, mas nem sinal do Hiro ou de qualquer outra pessoa (parece até que as garotas tinham derrubado TODOS os guardas), e levaram um bom tempo pra olharem todas as salas, até que...

- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI DEVOLVER AS MINHAS TERRAS?ESSE ERA O ACORDO!ESSE LUGAR É MEU DE DIREITO!

- não, eu disse que SE você trouxesse os dois até aqui eu PODERIA devolver tudo pra você, mas eles vieram praticamente sozinhos atrás dos filhos.

Os quatro pararam pra ouvir a briga do outro lado da porta reconhecendo a voz de Johnny e Hiro.

Tyson:- parece que o Hiro traiu mais um.

Kai:- o que será que ele prometeu?

Antes que alguém pudesse pensar nisso eles tiveram que se esconder porque os poucos guardas que estavam com Hiro saíram arrastando Johnny para onde tinham deixado Kai e Tyson.

Hilary:- o que vãos fazer agora?

Tyson:- acho que eu tenho uma ideia!

Kai:- vai dar errado...

Tyson:- por quê? o.O

Kai:- porque foi você quem teve u.u'

Tyson:- quer me deixar falar? ¬¬

Kai:- não.

Disse o Kai dando uma de teimoso, papel que normalmente era do Tyson.

Tyson:- ¬¬U

Kai:- por que eu tenho que ouvir o seu plano idiota?

Tyson:- porque o seu último plano colocou agente aqui ¬¬U

Kai:- hn.

Tyson:- o negócio é o seguinte, a Júlia e a Hilary vão atrás dos guardas, dão um jeito neles e tentam descobrir o que aconteceu com o Johnny pra ter aquela briga toda, o Kai vai procurar as crianças e depois tenta tirar elas daqui e eu... Acho que eu vou ver o Hiro.

FIM DO Cap. 5!

Ok, dessa vez eu exagerei na demora, mas eu tenho um bom motivo, é que além da faculdade e do estágio (isso cansa pra caramba!) eu andei ocupada com alguns livros, principalmente com histórias de hobbits, vampiros com sobrenome Cullen (especialmente um tal de Edward) e outras histórias da J.K. Rowling XD.

Sobre o Capítulo... Eu disse que a Julia e a Hilary iam melhorar né? XD

Sobre o próximo capítulo, infelizmente também vai demorar bastante porque agora eu tenho que começar a escrever minha monografia, então não vou ter muito tempo pra fazer outras coisas.

Por enquanto acho que é isso, e, por favor, mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam do capítulo! E até a próxima! : )


End file.
